


Known to Be Wild

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [196]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Klaroline and "One Thing Right" by Kane Brown & Marshmello
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [196]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Known to Be Wild

Pressing his tongue behind his teeth, Klaus fought against the excuses he wanted to give. There was almost nothing in the world that could convince him to play nice for the Sheriff - nothing but Caroline. “Your mother hates me,” he finally said, watching her put in the earrings he made her. 

“She doesn’t know you.” Caroline smiled at her reflection before turning to him, only to smile more widely. Bending down to where he sat on the bed, she barely kissed him to save her lipstick. “All she remembers is the troublemaking rich kid who never let a warning ticket actually teach him a lesson.”

He held a firm hand on her waist, gently urging her to stand between his legs. When he looked up, he couldn’t help the worry on his face. “I haven’t done much to rectify that impression. What if she does hate me, even when she knows me?”

Lipstick be damned, she kissed him again, more fully this time. “Then college did not end my bad boy phase,” she decided. “And she’ll come around when she knows you’re here to stay.” She carded her fingers through his hair, and he took solace in the cool glint of her engagement ring against his scalp. “We’ve got the rest of our lives to prove her wrong.”

Reaching for her hand, he pressed a soft kiss to her wrist. “As long as she doesn’t talk you out of marrying me.”

Caroline just snorted. “Like anyone can talk me out of anything,” she joked. “I might be the only person more stubborn than you.”

And he loved her for it, so much. “How did I get to be so lucky?”

With a mischievous shrug, she tugged him out of the hotel room with her, laughing when their feet would tangle with each other as they walked. Klaus knew he _was_ lucky. For all he’d done in his misspent youth and the mistakes he made once he was old enough to know better, it felt good to know he got it right the one time it mattered most.

He’d face just about anything if it meant being with her.


End file.
